Vae Victis
by Cyricist001
Summary: Woe to the vanquished, could those words be any more true for the people living in the grim reality of the 40M?
1. Chapter 1

Vae Victis

I own nothing

(Warning, this is a composite C&amp;C faction)

* * *

Prelude

The Immaterium...a dimension fundamentally different from the one where humans came to be, it is a place where emotion is given form and normal rules and logic don't apply.

Time and space itself is meaningless.

And it is in this sea of chaos and raw psychic energy that a Necron Monolith found itself, and since the soulless, material machines knew that it wasn't advisable for them to stay there for any length of time they hastened to escape it.

But the Warp is never that simple...and the Chaos Gods have their own games to play.

XXX

Lieutenant-general Nikolai Krukov wasn't happy, not one bit.

The invasion of North America wasn't proceeding as nicely as he hoped it would. The war had barely began and already his and general Vladimirs forces have suffered multiple defeats at the hands of their foe.

And when he thought that nothing can get worse after the Psychic Amplifier was destroyed, here came Murphy for another visit.

One moment his forces were clashing against the Americans in San Francisco, and the next a floating pyramid descended from the sky right in the middle of the combat zone.

When he was first notified about it he thought it was some kind of Allied trick, he was quickly proven wrong when the thing started to obliterate both sides equally.

Conscript and GI alike disappeared under the barrage of green energy weapons...then it started to deploy a never ending stream of some kind of skeletal robots armed with even more energy weapon!

Energy weapons that made his tanks look like they were made out of cardboard boxes. Kirov, Apocalypse it didn't matter...and one needed a AP tank round to even scratch the accursed things in the first place!

His attention was taken when he heard the noise of a helicopter approaching his base...his last base thanks to the infernal machines.

Krukov walked outside and saw how the allied NightHawk Transport landed in the clearing that was made for it.

The helicopters door opened and a four Navy SEAL's exited first, followed by the person he was waiting for.

"Lieutenant Lee I presume" said the Russian.

The woman nodded, her expression kept neutral "Lieutenant-general Krukov."

The man only nodded once before motioning for them to go into his bunker. He personally hated the idea that the glorious USSR was forced to sign a ceasefire and work together with the Allies against the new threat, but he could understand why the Premier would decide that...so far his forces had zero success against the enemy.

"Are you ready for the counteroffensive?" asked Eva as she instructed one of her engineers to set up a satellite up-link to Washington...and the Kremlin.

"Da" he answered "the aliens will curse the day they dared to set foot on our planet."

Eva looked at her watch before refocusing back on the Soviet commander "Its almost time...lets hope it works as planed."

Normally she wouldn't be so keen to work with a Soviet but she was now seething with rage at the death these things from 'outer space' have wrought...the new enemy has already eradicated any sign of human life in Florida and parts of Mexico.

They had to stop them from further devastating Nevada and Arizona...

"Then let us show them true human hospitality."

XXX

The Necron Warriors marched through the remains of the human base, destroyed and burning vehicles and fortifications crumbling all around them. Human corpses were rare thanks to their Gauss weaponry, but on occasion there was enough from a GI or a SEAL to impale on anything nearby.

The humans tried to defend the people who lived here but it was futile...it took only a few hours until the city was gone, razed to the ground. It wasn't that surprising, the primitives fell quickly.

One of the Flayed Ones quickly moved ahead of the column looking for more victims...a decapitated head was impaled on one of its many shoulder spikes. The blond girl was probably no older than eight when her life came to a terrifying and brutal end.

As the machines marched out of the city they saw more of the primitive humans preparing to make another futile stand.

Not that it will do them any good.

XXX

Sergent Smith spat on the ground as he watched the monstrous tide advance, leaving only death and destruction in their steps...he had lost good men trying to defend the people of Las Vegas against the machines "Here they come."

Thanks to the peace hammered down between Washington and Moscow, Earth now stood united against the invaders.

"You heard the sarge, gear up!"

The Battle Fortresses rumbled to life and started to advance at the enemy.

Once they were close enough Zofia's voice resonated over the radio.

"Iron Curtain activated!" came the warning.

XXX

The Necron saw how the enemy armor started to advance towards them...and they were ready for them.

Then the enemy vehicles came into range and the servants of the C'Tan fired their Gauss weapons at will.

Shot after shot hit their targets, but unlike before now their weapons failed to damage the enemy armor in any way...if the Necron could feel emotion, then they would be flabbergasted right about now.

But since they could not, the machines simply continued to fire away with the same lack of results.

Then the Battle Fortresses came into range, one by one the Chrono legionnaire inside the vehicles opened fire on the robotic aliens, and one by one the invaders were erased from existence.

XXX

The Necron Lord was puzzled how such primitives got their hands on such formidable weapons...it made no sense to him. Even if they found some advanced technology, reverse engineering it would be far beyond what these humans should be capable of.

As it was contemplating that, a flash of light nearby the Monolith took his attention.

Somehow the humans managed to teleport more of those bulky vehicles right outside the Monolith.

Not wasting time the Necron Lord released a bolt from his staff, instantly destroying the closest of the tanks.

Then the Monolith let loose...

XXX

As soon as the Chronospheres deployed the army beside the enemy spacecraft the humans were assaulted by a myriad of deadly weapons

"Unit down!"

"We are under attack!"

Wherever the strange energy rays of the aliens hit, units disappeared.

Chrono legionnaire started to teleport in ever greater numbers to stop the endless tide of the aliens emerging from the enemy ship.

Gauss weaponry faced off against Chrono blaster, each hit erasing someone...or something from existence.

Thanks to the Soviet Cloning-Vats the number of Chrono legionnaire steadily increased, and once the Iron Curtain was used the Battle Fortresses managed to close in on the Monolith without fear of damage.

Then dozens of Chrono blasters fired on the target.

After a few seconds the Monolith was erased from space-time.

The Necron invasion was halted.

XXX

Eva sighed in relief when the screen showed the destruction of the invaders, leaving only their stranded robots around to be hunted down by their forces individually.

She could hear cheering from both Soviets and Allies alike.

"That will teach them to invade our planet" grinned Krukov.

"I'm afraid not" said another voice from the direction of the door.

Both Eva and Krukov turned around and saw a hooded person enter the bunker.

"Who are you?" asked the suspicious Russian as he turned to the Allied woman "is he one of yours?"

She shook her head.

"I bring information about the enemy you have defeated today" said the mysterious figure "and a warning...for they control countless worlds and will not rest until all life in the galaxy ceases to exist."

"And you know this how?" asked Krukov "and you still didn't tell us your name."

The man removed his hood and showed his bald head to the gathered group "My name is Kane, and I wish to talk with your leaders about something called a Threshold Tower and a possibility of a multiversal alliance for the sake of mutual survival."

* * *

A/N:

Its not easy doing a Warhammer crossover in its own universe since it has a rather powerful mix of fantasy and tech. Fortunately it also has small things like the Pariahs etc that allow a completely technological race to even the field somewhat if they have good enough tech. And fortunately composite C&amp;C is close enough to the Necrons in technology that they can, and thanks to the franchise canon build times it also has Tyranid-like rate of growth.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segmentum Obscurus – Koronus Expanse – unidentified Dead World:_**

With a burst of ion energy the super structure appeared on the barren and cold world.

The structure in question was a Threshold Tower, the gateway that connects dimensions.

But it was only the starting foothold the Great Coalition will have in this new universe.

First came the MCV's...they were not GDI, NOD, Scrin, Soviet, Imperial, Epsilon or Allied...but a new design that encompasses all of their tech into one frame.

Even as they deployed, a spacecraft flew out of the TT and seeded the surface of the dead planet with the 'World Altering Missile', creating a world rich in tiberium...the backbone of their industrial might.

One of the MCV's started to immediately produce nanocores from its supply of tiberium and soon the first buildings started to emerge around it, including the first refineries.

Having secured the supply of resources by turning the dead world into a planetary scale tiberium mine, so did the AI turn to the other task given to it.

The possibility of encountering a hostile species like the Necron that invaded Earth was high so seeding a few more planets with tiberium would be advisable and fortunately the AI could detect a great number of dead worlds in close proximity.

It immediately started to divert resources to construct Drone Platforms, Growth Accelerators and bombers that will seed the other barren rocks with the potent green crystals.

Second the planets had to be defended against possible attacks. That required that Mirage Ion Cannons be placed in the orbit, and a thick net of Storm Columns over the planets surface to engulf the worlds in a strong ion storm.

Third the nano-factories need to start producing units to expand NOD's reach into the galaxy.

Thanks to the cooperation of Kane, FutureTech, Yuri, Tesla, Einstein, Zelinsky, Shimada and countless other scientists and engineers LEGION was equipped with advanced knowledge and technology gathered from multiple dimensions and timelines. Naturally once the humans started to examine and experiment with the new technology further leaps in technological and scientific development were achieved. Also a certain level of hybridization was introduced, primarily with the captured Scrin technology.

Yuri especially found Scrin and the Empires technology interesting, managing to improve his already advanced designs in genetics and psyonics.

But the real winner was none other than Kane. He managed to be elected as the leader of the Great Coalition and pushed for multidimensional cooperation centered around the use of tiberium. And one of the main tasks the Coalition had was to defend its members against hostile entities that exist in the multiverse.

But like any good plan of action one has to first gather intelligence about their surroundings before doing anything hastily.

For LEGION that was finding more about this dimensions, since Kanes knowledge was a few millennia out of date.

Locating the desired data was trickier. The AI opted to construct a 'trade' vessel that will gather the necessary information by posing as a neutral merchant spacecraft...plain and boring on the outside but sufficiently armed to defend itself in case of...problems.

The construction of the five hundred meter (1640ft) long craft and the LEGION controlled robots that were supposed to serve as the ships 'crew' took only two hours all together.

It was named A-01, and immediately send out on its first mission.

It didn't take long for the ships psychic radar to detect someone with the mental traits LEGION wanted.

This was the first meeting that NOD would have with a native species of this galaxy (at least in a none aggressive way)...in this case a Stryxis trader.

The encounter with the merchant was altogether a simple procedure. The Coalition needed information and a few samples of advanced technology the alien was willing to trade. The AI wasn't bothered that the creature overpriced some items while sold other for what seemed to be far below its value...it was organic and organics did strange things when their emotions influence their decision making.

The trade was finalized successfully but before the two vessels could part ways LEGION found something else.

After going though the large quantity of data with all the efficiency of a AI, it made a personal custom order from the alien merchant.

It wanted samples of creatures that were called Pariahs, and most importantly a Omega Minus one, preferably alive but a corpse would work too.

And after waiting for seven years, the alien trader returned with a few living specimens, including the desired Omega Minus one. LEGION payed the price for the slaves and brought them back to Coalition space. And it was a rather big chunk of it by now...

So far NOD's reach has extended over much of the Egarian Dominion, Foundling Worlds and the Heathen Stars.

The AI has avoided coming in contact with any inhabited planets, mostly because the risk of chaos corruption was increasingly higher with every contact his forces had with the natives.

But thanks to the Stryxis it now had a way how to get around that.

XXX

_Koronus Expanse 30 years later:_

Ansa Mustonen watched as the NOD fleet appeared over the planet. Thanks to their integrated chronospheres the Coalition vessels could move anywhere in the galaxy withing seconds, and were already constructing first colonies in the Ghoul Stars region in the Ultima Segmentum.

That gave NOD a colossal advantage against the other powers of this galaxy who were exposed to the whims of the Immaterium and the Warp Storms that dominated much of the Koronus Expanse.

But after decades of expansion NOD finally stumbled on a obstacle it couldn't ignore...it reached the Accursed Demesne. Unlike the nuisance that were the Rak'Gol, the green skins were far more problematic.

So far the occasional ork raids on the newer colony's were successfully halted, but if the information about the ork forces surrounding Undred-Undred Teef is accurate then it is only a question of time before a serious threat emerges against the forces of NOD in this galaxy.

That couldn't be allowed, and certain preemptive measures had to be taken into account...and the first step was to wipe them out as soon as possible. All of them...

Since her fleet appearing over their world wasn't something easily ignored the orks responded with force, as it was expected.

Two ork Kill Kroozers immediately went after her vessels, firing their 'heavy gunz' with debatable accuracy. Five Kirov class battleships accelerated to deal with the enemy, their now activated Iron Curtains easily taking any of the hits without suffering any damage.

Once the Kirovs were in position they fired their chrono cannons and after ten minutes the two Kroozers were erased from existence. The NOD battleships could have used their chronosphere to transport vacuum imploder warheads directly to the ork vessels, but that would leave ork spores behind...the chrono weaponry made sure that such things didn't happen.

For the best ork is a ork that never came into existence in the first place.

Ansa opened a channel to one vessel in the fleet "Activate the device" she said and watched as a kilometer long support vessel started to gather energies.

The Desolator class spacecraft slowly aligned itself with the ork infested planet...then it fired its Genetic Mutator.

The mutagenic rays engulfed the world and in a few seconds all orks were transformed into humans, genetically obedient to NOD.

And not any humans...but Omega Minus Pariahs. Even she was only a Cloning-Vat grown Pariah like all the other NOD forces in this galaxy.

LEGION feared that normal humans and even an AI like itself could fall under the corrupting influence of the Ruinous Powers, so it took necessary steps in making sure that didn't happen. Already hundreds of Coalition worlds were populated with billions of Omega-Minus level Pariahs creating a area of space anathema to a creature with any connection to the Immaterium.

Naturally LEGION didn't stop there...whenever they now discovered a human or alien world they immediately mutated its population into NOD obedient human Pariahs.

Ansa smiled as another world was brought into the fold...fighting orks the conventional way was simply to big a drain on NOD resources.

Regrettably the mutagenic rays had a hard time penetrating metal of a certain thickness, and that often meant that the conversion wasn't 100%.

"Teleport units on the planet" she commanded the rest of the fleet "prepare to erase any ork stragglers that were in their war-machines or bunkers."

"At once!"

"Complying!"

Came the responses of the different Commando units before they chronoshifted to the planet alongside the MCV's and Devastator tanks.

First they had to construct a few Portals so additional forces could be brought from any of the other NOD planets in this galaxy. Thanks to the Portal network logistics was made easy and new worlds could develop very quickly thanks to the quick transit of people and goods.

Once the new humans were properly integrated and the planet sufficiently developed, their grip on it will be secure, and no ork raid would be a threat to it. LEGION didn't need any workers besides engineers since everything was made in automated nanofactories, so everyone was conscripted into the army...if NOD was about to fight a war against such powerful enemy's like the Tyranids and the Imperium then nothing short of a Total War protocol would suffice.

The galaxy simply wasn't big enough for everybody...

Ansa shifted her attention from the screen to the table nearby. A unique weapon was placed on top of it, and she was supposed to test it in the field...unlike the powerful but slow chrono blaster, the potent but energy consuming Merlin personal ion cannon, the advanced but short ranged Black Widow Volt auto rifle, or the fast but far weaker flux gun this piece of military hardware was made by combining the Coalitions technology with that of the natives of this galaxy...or to be more precise those of the Imperium of Man and Tau Empire.

Perhaps newer technologies will be developed by integrating tech of other aliens but so far Eldar, Chaos, Tyranid and Ork 'technology' was completely outside their reach. They sometimes scavenged some Necron tech but that was very rare since chrono blasters didn't leave much of the machines to be examined.

She took the prototype weapon in her hand. Though it was tested in the Battle Lab she still had both a chrono blaster and a flux pistol at her side in case of an emergency.

If the 'Lantern' gun performed well, then it will be mass produced for the clones and the soldiers that are conscripted from their planets.

Unlike the flux gun and chrono blaster it was not a energy weapon, instead it used a miniature nanocore to create its own mini vacuum imploder warhead.

Naturally with so much tech crammed into such a narrow space the likelihood of failure was rather high.

Then again, it allowed any man or woman to shoot micro singularities/black holes so that certainly was a plus.

Checking the 'Lantern' one more time she finally smiled "We will bury them!" said the commando before activating her portable chronosphere device and teleported down to the planet.

This world now belonged to NOD.

And in time this whole galaxy will be Kane's to command and conquer.

* * *

A/N: Next stop, NOD invades the Tau Empire, and the Inquisition starts to poke around.

_**CODEX**_**:**

**NOD Commando:**

Armament: Flux pistol, Lantern gun, Chrono blaster, BW Volt auto rifle or Merlin portable ion cannon.

Shields: Energy shields. Commando armor.

Special: Portable chronosphere, Vacuum explosives, Tesla grenades, Time Belt for special missions.

**Zone Trooper**:

Armament – Chrono blaster or Lantern gun

Shields – Zone power Armor, Energy shields

Special – Chronosphere

**Devastator Tank**:

Armament – Flux beam

Shields – Force-field generator

Special – Chronosphere, Psychic Radar

**Redeemer**:

Armament – Chrono cannon, Vacuum Imploder warheads

Shields – Iron Curtain

Special – Chronosphere, Psychic Radar

**Kirov class battleship**:

Size – 500m

Armament – Chrono cannon, Vacuum Imploder warheads.

Shields – Iron Curtain

Special – Chronosphere, Psychic Radar

**Desolator class support vessel**:

Size – 1000m

Armament – Genetic Mutator

Shields – Iron Curtain

Special – Chronosphere, Psychic Radar

**Vertigo class fighter**:

Size – 20m

Armament – Flux Beam

Shields – Force-field Generator

Special – Mirage stealth device

**Other tech:**

_Chrono blaster_: erases things from existence (space-time), a Chrono Cannon is larger and more powerful version of the same.

_Vacuum Imploder warheads_: create artificial singularities (black holes), usually chronospehered in or near the enemy before detonating.

_Psychic Radar_: can detect sentient though and intent in two systems radius, detects stealth.

_Chronospehere_: a device that allows Coalition units to instantly traverse from one side of the galaxy to another.

_Iron Curtain_: allows temporary invulnerability.

_Forcefield Generator_: a energy field made out of plasma that prevents injury, but cant take too much punishment.

_Mirage Generator_: similar, though not as advanced as the Eldar Holo-Fields that are used for stealth.

_Ion Cannons_: Similar to Tau weaponry, only bigger and used for planetary defense.

_Storm Column_: Defensive tower that can artificially create ion storms and fire lightning at enemy's.

_Genetic Mutator_: mutates sentient creatures into human pariahs (including turning normal humans into pariahs) that are genetically inclined to side with NOD/Coalition forces. The mutants are all made into a standard male human pariah because of the programmed template, race or gender of the original species is irrelevant.

**Rarer technology usually reserved for core worlds:**

_Sigma Harmonizer_: Stops time for none Coalition forces.

_Time Belt_: Allows the wearer to return 20 seconds back in time, restoring himself from any

injury he or she would have sustained and returning to the location the individual

was at that time.

_Time Machine_: A extremely energy efficient and precise device invented by Albert Einstein that

can easily move entire bases tens of millions of years back in time.

_Technology Inhibitor_: A tower that disables advanced technology in its radius.

_Psi-Commando, Mastermind, Psychic Dominator _and _Psionic Decimator_ fell out of use with

the discovery of Pariah gene.

_Tesla, plasma, laser _and_ railgun_ weaponry fell largely out of use because of their Chrono, Vacuum and Flux counterparts.

_Phase Generator_: shifts objects out of sync with the physical world rendering them invulnerable.

_Lantern gun_: mini vacuum imploder projectiles, single shot/ rapid fire setting.


End file.
